Confessions
by Gosen the Saiya-Jin
Summary: Hisoka wants to admit his feelings to Tsuzuki...And what happens when you add a meddlesome Watari and Tatsumi? Read to find out! Mainly TsuzukiXHisoka,but there is some WatariXTatsumi


_Confessions_

OMG! New story! (Sucky Title, I know…) I'm so happy that I finally finished this, seeing as I wrote it in my notebook and now am typing it up. I did that because, normally I write better when I do it by hand, if I just write it on the computer…I usually suck XDDD This fic is really good shockingly…well to me! I really enjoyed writing it and I hope _you_ enjoy reading it! I worked hard on it so pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review I know some of you just read it but please, reviews don't take _too_ long…Once again, this is just for fun, the grammar doesn't have to be perfect. I know I probably messed up on some things.

I do NOT own Descendants of Darkness or Yami no Matsuei. However, I DO own the DVD box set XDDD

-------------------------

_Hisoka ran across the blocks of the smashed building before him. He had seen his long time enemy, Kazutaka Muraki, holding his unconscious partner in his arms. The young shinigami knew that he probably wouldn't reach him in time, but he didn't care. He wasn't really thinking straight. All he could think about was saving Tsuzuki, his partner, his friend, maybe more…_

"_Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki!" Hisoka shouted over and over as he ran, crushing some of the building under his feet._

_The rubble of damaged building made it difficult to run and Hisoka almost lost his balance once or twice. However, he still ran, determined to reach them before they disappeared. Then, just as he was running, his foot slipped and he sank into the ruins a bit. He desperately attempted to free himself but to no avail. He closed his eyes tightly, lifting his head a bit, and screamed his name._

"_TSUZUKI!!"_

_They were gone. Tsuzuki was…gone. He felt as if tears would stream down his face. Once…Just once…He wanted to save him. It took a bit of time before he was convinced to leave that spot…_

-------------------------

This was the memory that had been going through Hisoka's mind. He had been up since that moment outside with Tsuzuki under the cherry blossoms. He was sitting on his bed, in the infirmary. He stole a glance at Tsuzuki, who was fast asleep in the bed next to him. Hisoka then stood up and walked over to him. He brought himself to sit on the bed, and brushed a few stray hairs from his face.

"He's…been through so much…" Hisoka whispered to himself, "It was Muraki who took him that time…And…he's still out there. He's the reason for a lot of his torment. He's… still alive"

Tsuzuki's eyes twitched a bit while closed. Seeing this, Hisoka brought his hand back and stood up. Finally he opened his eyes, first sight being of Hisoka. He raised his eyebrows a bit and sat up.

He blinked a bit, "Hisoka..? What are you doing up?"

"Ah…" Hisoka took a moment to think, "I… couldn't sleep…"

He lowered his head a bit to examine Hisoka's face. A look on concern came to his face. A look that Hisoka hated most of all.

"You look a bit pale, Hisoka…You really should get some rest. We are in recovery, after all" Tsuzuki said but only received a sigh from his emerald eyed partner.

He closed his eyes and folded his arms, "I'm fine…Don't look at me like that"

Tsuzuki gave him a look, "Like what?"

"You know very well 'like what'" Hisoka responded with sarcasm, "But… In all seriousness, go back to sleep… You need it more than I do…"

"Aww! You're concerned for me!" Tsuzuki clasped his hands together and said happily.

"No!" Hisoka protested, but his face said everything.

Tsuzuki saw right through it and a grin appeared on his face. Hisoka stepped back and turned his head, causing him to sit on his own bed. Tsuzuki's vision changed from Hisoka to the clock on the wall. It read 4:57 AM.

"Wow…It's late…" Tsuzuki said.

"I hadn't noticed," Hisoka sighed in response.

There was an awkward silence between them. Neither of them had said a word for minutes. Tsuzuki didn't even bother trying to go back to sleep, he was wide awake now. He felt like he should be the one to say something, but didn't. He didn't want to end up saying something stupid, which he did often. He tried anyway…

"So….." Tsuzuki began, "Hisoka…."

Hisoka looked up at him, "Hm? What is it?"

Tsuzuki's eyes widened for a second. He just said that to drum up a conversation but hadn't a clue what to say. So he said the first thing that came to mind.

"You look as if you've been up for a while"

"Yeah…" Hisoka quickly responded.

"So… What were you doing?" He wondered, "...Before I woke up I mean"

He paused for a moment.

"I…was thinking…" Hisoka then said, hoping the older shinigami would not ask any further.

The hope soon died when Tsuzuki asked, "About what…?"

Hisoka froze. What would he say? He simply couldn't tell him he had been thinking about him. Thinking of what Tsuzuki's reaction would be, frightened him all the more. His grip on the sheets under him tightened.

"Ah… I…" He stammered, trying to come up with something that wasn't quite a lie…but not quite the truth either, "…was thinking about the events that took place in Kyoto…"

"I see…" Tsuzuki leaned forward, resting this chin on his hands and gazing at Hisoka, "That is still bothering you…"

"Yes!" Hisoka stood up, narrowed eyes on Tsuzuki, "How can you be so calm about all of this!? When you know…He's still out there…"

Tsuzuki closed his eyes slowly, "The thing is…you have to know _when_ to be calm…"

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka's expression turned normal.

"Will worrying about him, make him go away…? Tsuzuki asked, lifting his head and opening his eyes.

Hisoka glared again as he clenched his fists and walked a bit closer, " I'm not worried about _him!_ I'm worried about _you!_"

Realizing what he'd just said, he stepped back. Tsuzuki's eyes had widened slightly. He was worried about him? Was that what had kept him up? These were the questions that puzzled the amethyst eyed shinigami. Tsuzuki then stood up and walked a bit closer to his partner.

"I'm sorry to have kept you up worrying like this…But I'm fine now. I'm not going anywhere…" He assured him.

Hisoka opened his mouth, as if ready to say something, but was hushed by the older man walking closer to him. Hisoka sat down once more. Tsuzuki lightly forced him into a sleeping position, pushing on his shoulders. Hisoka had the urge to wrap his arms around him but refrained. There was just _something _about Tsuzuki being so close…

"What you need to do now is sleep… You'll feel better after you sleep…" Tsuzuki said as he pulled away, covering Hisoka with a blanket as he did so.

Hisoka couldn't fight. All he could do was nod slightly, close his eyes, and slowly drift into sleep. Tsuzuki smiled warmly at him before quietly walking back to his bed. He shot a gaze at the younger man. His expression then saddened a bit. He hated the fact that he had worried him so much…but he had to admit, it made him happy that Hisoka was actually worried about him. Tsuzuki then sat down, his eyes never leaving their gaze on his sleeping partner. He would have watched all night had he not heard Hisoka's voice. Weariness noticeable, "… Go to sleep…Tsuzuki…"

He was startled. His eyes widened and he laid down as quickly as he could. He probably had felt his eyes on him. For a moment, Tsuzuki had forgotten about his empathetic skills. His eyes stayed open for a moment before slowly closing and him falling asleep.

-------------------------

The next day came quickly. Sun shone through the window of the infirmary, hitting Hisoka in the face. He fought off the harsh rays by hiding his head under his pillow. He really didn't feel like getting up just yet. Sleepy still, he lifted his pillow slightly, noticing that his partner was _not _sleeping in the bed beside him. Before it could register that his dark haired friend was missing, he heard the door open. Hisoka hid back under the pillow. That's when he heard him…

"Hisoka! Hisoka! Wake up!" The cheery shinigami said happily, running inside.

He was now dressed in his normal attire; black pants, shoes, a white long-sleeved shirt and tie. He was holding his jacket over one of his arms, as if he hadn't finished getting ready yet. Hisoka stared at him for a moment, and then hid again, his form curling underneath the blanket.

"Uhnnn…" Hisoka moaned, holding his pillow tighter to the back of his head, "Go away, Tsuzuki…I'm _not_ getting up yet..."

His voice was muffled because of the pillow but he could still understand him. Normally, Hisoka wasn't one who would sleep in but he had no current obligations so he didn't care Tsuzuki laughed slightly. He couldn't help but think Hisoka was so adorable like this. It took a few minutes but he finally gave in to the older man. He let out a yawn and sat up along the side of his bed, back facing Tsuzuki.

"So…" Hisoka said wearily, sending a sleepy glare Tsuzuki's way, "What _compelled_ you to wake me up…?"

"Well…" He smiled, "We are free to leave the infirmary today! Isn't that great?"

Hisoka fell backwards, plopping himself on the bed and closing his eyes, "Overjoyed…I'm sure…"

Tsuzuki looked down at him, smiling. Sensing this, Hisoka opened his eyes and stared up at him. He felt a bit awkward, so he spoke again, "When do we go back to work…?"

Tsuzuki pouted and began to slip his jacket on, "Konoe still won't let us get back to our normal schedule just yet…"

"I see…" Hisoka responded, sitting up and facing him.

"But I'm just fine with that!" Tsuzuki said in a cheery voice, "It means I get to sleep in more!"

"Hmmph…I was enjoying sleeping in, until you woke me…" Hisoka sighed, resting on one of his hands.

"I'm sorry, Hisoka…Did you want to sleep in more?" Tsuzuki asked.

He shook his head.

"No…I was going to get up anyway…So, don't even worry about it…"Hisoka responded as he got up and proceeded to stretch.

A few minutes passed and the two left together. Just then, they saw Tatsumi and he walked up to them.

"Ah…Tsuzuki, Kurosaki, How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Mr. Tatsumi…" Hisoka answered calmly.

"Never better… We're doing great!" Tsuzuki answered, seemingly full of enthusiasm.

"Stop being so energetic…You'll tire yourself out…" Hisoka warned, a bit of concern present in his voice.

"I'm fine!" Tsuzuki assured happily.

"He is right though, Don't strain yourself… But…I have a question…" Tatsumi said to them.

Both of them stared at him, awaiting his question.

"Have you two… talked at all…?" He finally asked.

"Huh?" and "What?" were the only responses Tatsumi received. He became silent.

"Oh, you know!" Watari came up beside Tatsumi, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You know exactly what we're talking about!"

Everyone, except Tatsumi, was a bit startled to see him almost coming from nowhere. They surely did feel a bit naïve at the moment, seeing as they hadn't a clue _what_ Tatsumi and Watari were talking about. In any case, Watari was smiling at them both quite oddly.

"What…are you talking about…?" Hisoka spoke, stepping back a bit from his gaze.

Watari leaned into Tatsumi a little more and lifted himself a bit, "Ooooh! You shy ones you!"

"Watari…What are you talking about?" Tsuzuki then asked.

Watari just gave a small giggle and stared at Tatsumi, "Hey Tatsumi… Didn't you need to tell them something…?"

"Tell us?" The young shinigami raised an eyebrow; he was beginning to get impatient.

Tatsumi was about to speak but was interrupted by Watari, "Well, Konoe doesn't want you two to be on the scene again quite yet, so we're helping the Kyushu Sector for a bit. However, our job needs our full attention and we won't have time to bring back souvenirs…so…"

"You want us to get them?" Tsuzuki inquired, getting what he was saying.

Watari just smiled in response. Tsuzuki still hadn't got what he was talking about earlier but he dared not ask. Watari was kind of freaky sometimes.

"Alright… we'll go" Hisoka sighed, folding his arms, "Was there…anything else?"

"Well…" Watari began but Tatsumi covered his mouth.

"Not to worry, it was nothing…" He faked a smile.

"Oh, I guess we'll be seeing you then…" Tsuzuki answered.

Then Tsuzuki and Hisoka took their leave. As soon as they were out of sight, Tatsumi turned to Watari.

"What exactly were you trying to do back there?" Tatsumi glared at the blonde next to him.

"Oh… Nothing" Watari waved his hand, "Just giving Tsuzuki and the kid a violent shove into overdrive…"

"Overdrive huh? That's what worries me…" Tatsumi adjusted his glasses and sighed.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Watari smirked.

"Yes…" He replied, "Because _you're_ the one doing it…"

"Oh _c'mon, _Tatsumi…" The scientist smiled, "You know it needs to be done… Tsuzuki was almost gone once before and the kid hadn't said a word…"

"I know…" Tatsumi said quietly, "I can't say I don't agree with you…But I feel…they should figure this out without our interference…"

"Tatsumi…"

He turned to him slightly, "They'll have to do this on their own, don't you agree?"

"I suppose…" Watari replied in a pouty voice.

He gave a face that said "Damn! I _like _interfering…" With that, Tatsumi walked off with Watari close behind.

-------------------------

The two shinigami had stopped by Hisoka's apartment. After all, Hisoka had been sleeping and didn't want to go anywhere looking the way he did. He changed into jeans and a blue turtle-neck sweater. Then he brushed his hair for a few moments, trying to make it look at least halfway decent, which didn't take much work. He slipped on his yellow knee length jacket, alerted Tsuzuki that he was ready, and they left. Pretty soon they had reached the mortal world, in the city where their objective was to be obtained.

Tsuzuki stretched and folded his arms behind his head, grinning happily, "Ah…Doesn't it feel good to be out on cases again…?"

"Yeah, well…I wouldn't call buying souvenirs much of a case, if I were you…" Hisoka answered.

"Well…There's not much work involved, so we can visit all the neat places down here…" Tsuzuki smiled.

"Whatever…" Hisoka murmured, rolling his eyes.

A few moments of silence passed between them. So Hisoka decided to speak again.

"Hey, Tsuzuki…"

"Hmm?" He turned to him.

"Do you have any idea what Watari was talking about…He was acting pretty weird…" He asked.

"Hmmm…" Tsuzuki thought for a moment and then laughed, "Well, Watari's always been weird, long as I've known him…"

"Yeah…but…"

Tsuzuki scratched the back of his head, "I have to admit… he _was_ acting a bit odder that usual…"

"…Like we should have already known what he was talking about…" Hisoka added.

"Nah well!" The older shinigami exclaimed, causing his partner to look at him, "We have something to do…so let's forget about him for now…"

"But!" Hisoka began but was halted by Tsuzuki's finger.

"Ah, Ah… Don't be so energetic…You'll tire yourself out" Tsuzuki mocked his younger friend.

Hisoka just sent him a glare. Tsuzuki tried to escape it with a smile, but it wasn't working. So, he decided to walk ahead of him. He then had a thought that made him stop and turn around slightly.

"Hey Hisoka… Want to go eat lunch first?"

"Food again?" Hisoka sighed, a sweat drop appearing.

"Mhmm! Mhmm!" He nodded.

Hisoka closed his eyes, running a hand through his bangs, "…Sure"

The restaurant they were heading to was a bit further down the street. As they were walking, Hisoka couldn't help but think about Watari and Tatsumi's behavior. What did he mean by "talked"? What did they need to discuss…? Hisoka was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed himself walking right past the restaurant. He gasped, shaken out of his thoughts, as he felt someone take a hold of his hand. It was Tsuzuki. Feeling Tsuzuki's strong emotions, it finally registered with him. It was… about Tsuzuki. Tatsumi and Watari knew of his feelings for him. He didn't even bother asking himself how. Obviously, he had shown enough emotion in Kyoto to make a fair assumption.

Hisoka then gave him a questioned look, curious as to why he had a hold of his hand.

"You were passing the restaurant…its right here…" He pointed to the open door with his one free hand.

"Oh…Sorry…:" Hisoka said quietly.

Then they both noticed they were still holding hands. Both of them quickly pulled away. Out of the two of them, Tsuzuki felt the most awkward, seeing as he was the one who grabbed a hold of his hand. He ran a hand through his dark hair.

"So…umm…shall we go in…?" Tsuzuki asked, walking inside and not even waiting for a reply.

Hisoka didn't speak a word and just followed him inside. A waitress then came up to them. She smiled sweetly at both of them and handed them their menus.

"Good afternoon," She greeted politely, "I'll show you to your table…"

They nodded and she led them to a vacant table. Just as they sat down, the blonde haired scientist named Watari walked in sneakily. He was smirking and standing close to the ground, as if trying not to be seen.

"A little shove won't hurt…" He laughed, "Hmm…Hmm.. What Tatsumi doesn't know…can't hurt him…"

He was so caught up in the mischievousness of his plan; he didn't even notice Tatsumi come up beside him.

"That depends…What don't I know…?" Tatsumi's voice came, startling Watari into a standing position.

Watari jumped back a few paces, "Ah! Tatsumi!"

Tatsumi folded his arms and glared at the man, "What are you doing in here?"

"Umm… Well…I came in here to," Watari stalled, "…eat?"

Tatsumi's glare did not fade but a smirk curved on his lips, "Oh, I see…So it has nothing to deal with the fact that Kurosaki and Tsuzuki are right over there…?"

Watari looked over his shoulder, in the direction Tatsumi was pointing. He looked back to the dark haired man and gave a nervous smile.

He closed his eyes, a nervous look still showing on his face, "Oh! Of course not! Nonsense! I wouldn't _dream_ of interfering"

Still smirking, Tatsumi replied, "Ah, so then you shouldn't mind if I recommend that we sit _all_ the way over there…?"

Tatsumi had pointed to the farthest table in the seating area on the opposite side of the restaurant. Watari pouted but hid under his nervous smile. He didn't want Tatsumi to _really_ know why he was in here. Even though, he knew that he was probably already aware of it.

"Yes…" Watari replied, "In fact, that was the one I was going to pick"

He walked off in that direction. Tatsumi followed close behind. Meanwhile, Hisoka and Tsuzuki were about to order. Tsuzuki's eyes were big as he scanned the menu with the different varieties of foods. Hisoka gave a pained sigh and rested his head on his right hand.

"What are _you_ getting, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked, his eyes never leaving the menu.

"Nothing…" He answered.

"What?!" Tsuzuki questioned in a shocked voice, looking up from the menu.

"I'm not hungry…I'll just have some tea…I guess…" Hisoka replied, sliding his menu closer to the middle of the table.

The waitress came back to their table, requesting their orders. Tsuzuki's order consisted mostly of cakes and sweets while Hisoka's was short, seeing as he only ordered tea. When she left, Hisoka sat up and stared at Tsuzuki.

"Geez, Tsuzuki…Why don't you order some _real_ food for a change…?"

"What can I say? I simply love the cake here!" He exclaimed.

"You sure you'll even be able to afford it…?" Hisoka wondered.

"Uhmm…" Tsuzuki then paused, his face turning blank, "…never quite thought about that…"

"Idiot…Guess I'm paying again…" Hisoka put a hand on his head, as if getting a migraine.

Tsuzuki thanked him with a smile.

"Better have not gone overboard. Why waste good money on something as stupid as cake? It's idiotic…" Hisoka complained but Tsuzuki just ignored him and waited for his food to arrive.

When it eventually did, he was happier than ever. Hisoka just let out another sigh and took a sip of his tea. Then, without warning, Tsuzuki shoved a cake in front of his face. He looked at him oddly.

"Ya want some cake?" Tsuzuki asked him with excitement.

"No…Now get your hand out of my face before I cut it off…" he replied, eyes closed.

Tsuzuki put the cake down and laughed slightly.

"C'mon now, you wouldn't do that…" Tsuzuki smiled, moving his hand, "Besides, I _am_ a Guardian of Death…It would just grow back. You wouldn't _really _try to…"

He stalled as he noticed Hisoka smirk and begin to stroke the knife beside him. Of course, he only did this to scare Tsuzuki. Which it did. He went into puppy form and jumped behind his seat. His eyes got real big with chibi tears.

"You wouldn't _really _try to kill me, would you?" Tsuzuki whimpered.

"No" Hisoka said quickly, receiving a smile from his doggy form partner, " It'd take too long to find a new partner…nobody wants to work in Kyushu…"

Tsuzuki jumped back into his seat, "That's so mean!"

Hisoka heard his whimpering and let out a groan, "…you know I didn't mean it like that…Now eat your cake…"

Soon, Tsuzuki began eating again, happy as before and Hisoka became relieved. He always said harsh things and didn't know why. Still, what he had said made him think….A new partner…

"Honestly…" Hisoka said aloud to himself, "I… can't imagine working with anyone else…"

Tsuzuki wiped his mouth and looked up at Hisoka.

"What?"

Hisoka froze. Had he really said that out loud? Had Tsuzuki heard? The mere thought made his heartbeat quicken.

"Ah…nothing important…" Hisoka assured him.

But Tsuzuki _had_ heard him. Nonetheless, Tsuzuki smiled to himself before he continued eating. Time passed and Tsuzuki finally finished his cake, but not without the constant warnings from Hisoka to hurry up. Finally, they both stood up from their seats.

"Ugh…" Hisoka groaned, stretching, "Finally, you're done…Told you not to get so much…"

Tsuzuki just laughed nervously, "Umm…Sorry?"

Hisoka then handed Tsuzuki his wallet. Tsuzuki looked up at him with confusion.

"Go pay up front…I'm going to the bathroom" Hisoka said as he began to walk away, "Don't buy anymore cake!"

"I wasn't!" Tsuzuki protested but then thought, "Hey! How is it I'm the one who ate all the cake and _you're_ the one who needs to go to the bathroom?"

Hisoka just ignored his question and kept walking. His eyes were closed so he hadn't even realized he'd just passed Watari and Tatsumi. Oddly enough, they hadn't noticed him either, even though the bathroom door was mere feet away from their booth. He opened his eyes when he heard their voices. He hid very low behind a large plant close by, as to not be seen. They weren't too far away so he could still hear what they were saying.

"Why did you _really_ come here, Watari? Tatsumi asked, setting down the tea cup he had been holding.

"Oh, Tatsumi! Do you really think me that devious? That I would actually come in here having a plan _other_ than sitting here and having a cup of tea with you?" Watari asked, stating all the obvious.

"Yes…" Tatsumi answered shortly.

Watari fell back, crashing into the cushion of his seat and folding his hands behind his head, "You're right…"

Tatsumi closed his eyes calmly, "Hmmph…I knew it…It's about Kurosaki and Tsuzuki, am I right?

Hisoka's eyes widened at that. But then again, he _did _have a pretty good idea of why they were there. Still, he listened.

Watari nodded, "Of course, you'd know…"

"They really are…dense sometimes…" The dark haired shinigami admitted.

Hisoka glared but listened on.

"How Tsuzuki is…You'd think he'd be the one to make the first move. And…The kid…He was so obvious in Kyoto…Hasn't he realized it yet? Or is he just _that_ clueless?" Watari responded.

"Now, Now….You forget about his past…It is…difficult for him… You like rushing into things to much. Maybe if you didn't, you'd be able to make a decent invention…" Tatsumi said as he got up and headed towards the door.

Watari stood up as well, stalling for a moment, "Tsuzuki was almost gone once before…And if you never say it…they'll never truly know…"

With that, he left after Tatsumi. Hisoka could here his voice in the distance though, "Hey! What's _wrong_ with my inventions?!" He wasn't really paying attention anymore. He had fallen to his knees and a distraught expression took over his face. Watari's words ran through his mind over and over. "Tsuzuki was gone once before…", "If you never say it…" They knew. Everyone knew. Everyone, but his partner, knew. Hisoka felt very stupid now. He couldn't even tell him when they both were about to die. How would he now? He stayed there for a while before standing up. Just as he had, Tsuzuki came up to him. He didn't say a word.

"Hey Hisoka…What was taking you…" Tsuzuki began but then noticed his face, "…so long…?"

Hisoka just shook his head in reply. Tsuzuki just watched as he passed him to find the exit. Had he done something? Shaking the thought, he followed Hisoka out the door. Tsuzuki did his best to start a conversation but the emerald eyed shinigami kept his replies short and wouldn't let it happen.

'_If I say anything now, I'll just end up hurting him…I want to say how I feel but…'_ Hisoka thought to himself.

All these thoughts were making him feel a bit light-headed and to be true, he wasn't one hundred percent yet. After all, sensing emotions did sometimes take a lot out of him and having stressful thoughts didn't help any. He did his best to keep his balance straight. Tsuzuki had been in front of him now. He wanted to call out for him but couldn't find his voice. Soon, his vision became impaired and he blacked out, falling to the cold sidewalk. Tsuzuki hadn't noticed quite yet.

"Hey Hisoka…This place is…" He said with a smile that soon turned to a frown as he noticed his younger partner on the ground, unconscious, mere feet away.

"Oh! Hisoka!" He ran to his friend quickly.

He pulled him into a sitting position. Shaking him lightly, he called his name. Hisoka stirred slightly but did not open his eyes.

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka called.

Hearing Hisoka call his name like that, in that pained way, only made Tsuzuki hold him tighter. He should have known, Hisoka _had_ complained about being tired.

"I'm fine…just a bit tire---" He couldn't finish; he had fallen out of consciousness once again.

Tsuzuki closed his eyes worriedly, "Hisoka…"

-------------------------

The next time Hisoka woke up, he was once again in the infirmary. Looking at his surroundings, Hisoka became confused.

"The infirmary…?" he blinked.

"That's right…" Came a familiar voice.

Hisoka's eyes widened as he sat up to see Tatsumi. He pulled a chair up next to Hisoka's bed.

"Mr.…Tatsumi?" Hisoka said, shocked to see him, "How…did I get here?"

"From what Tsuzuki tells me, you passed out… You weren't feeling well?" He asked.

"I guess I could have been feeling better…Where is Tsuzuki now?" Hisoka replied.

"He was here earlier…but left quickly. I suspect he didn't want to see you like this…He _was_ quite upset…" Tatsumi answered, handing Hisoka something to drink.

He took a small sip of it and then breathed, "I see…"

Hisoka just looked downward, staring at his reflection shone off the contents in the cup.

"Any idea what could have tired you out?" Tatsumi wondered.

"Stressful…thinking…" He responded.

"Oh, I see…" The darker haired man nodded.

"You know…I heard you …and Mr. Watari earlier…in the restaurant…" Hisoka said slowly.

Tatsumi looked down at him, eyes widening.

"Maybe I _am_ a coward for not telling him all this time…" Hisoka's face saddened and he gripped the cup tighter.

"Look, Kurosaki, when we said that…we didn't mean…" Tatsumi tried reassuring the younger man but it wasn't working.

"I know…" Hisoka cut him off, sighing slightly, "But you were right…Even when we both were about to die, I…wasn't able to tell him properly…but…I want to…"

"…I see" Tatsumi replied, folding his hands calmly.

"But…I don't want to end up hurting him. Him…of all people. I tend to say things that may upset him. I've…never confessed anything like this before. Would you…be willing to help me…Mr. Tatsumi?" Hisoka returned.

Tatsumi looked shocked for a moment but it soon faded and he smiled gently. He sat back in his seat and folded one leg over the other.

"I…_think_ I'll be able to manage something…" He pushed up his glasses slightly.

Hisoka mumbled a small word of thanks but then wondered, "Wait…Will Mr. Watari be helping as well?"

Tatsumi laughed and stood up, "Do not worry yourself, Kurosaki, I think I have a way to keep him from doing anything stupid…"

Hisoka was curious but couldn't do much more than watch as Tatsumi left the room, closing the door behind him.

-------------------------

Watari was outside the door waiting for him.

"How's Hisoka doing?" He wondered.

"Fine…" The man replied, hitting the scientist on his head, "No thanks to you…"

"Ow!" Watari rubbed his head, "Hey! What did _I_ do…?"

"He heard us…" Tatsumi said quickly, "It added to his already tiring stress….and he fainted…"

He glared at him for a second but then turned away. Watari backed a few paces.

"Don't get mad at me!" The blonde pouted.

Tatsumi soon smiled and turned around to see him. Watari gave him a strange, confused look.

"I'm not mad…" he said, still smiling, "Actually…I have something for you…"

"Something _for_ me…?" Watari was curious, excitement growing.

Tatsumi reached inside his jacket and pulled out something. It was an envelope. He handed it to Watari, whose hands were merely inches away. Watari's eyes were wide with happiness and anxiety.

"Tatsumi…This is…"Watari stammered, unable to contain his excitement.

Watari knew what this was. He was always asking for money to fund his experiments, among other things. Tatsumi nodded, verifying Watari's assumption. But before he could even place his hands on the envelope, Tatsumi had snatched it away, his arm now high above his head. It was out of reach for the mad scientist.

"Hey! Come on!" Watari shouted, pulling himself closer to the older shinigami.

He placed a hand on Tatsumi's shoulder, attempting to lift himself higher. Watari was practically climbing on him in an attempt to reach the envelope. Tatsumi, however, managed to push him off. Watari fell on his backside and pouted. Tatsumi bent down a bit, smirking, and waved the envelope in his face.

"I'll give you this…on one condition" Tatsumi moved his face closer, still waving the envelope.

He let him grab the envelope and then helped him up. Watari stayed gazing at the envelope with a giant grin.

"You must cease you're intervention with Tsuzuki and Hisoka…" He saw Watari pout and put a hand back on the envelope, "Unless…you do not want this…"

Watari pulled the envelope away from him and shook his head rather quickly.

"So…no interference unless I request it…Alright?" Tatsumi inquired.

"Fine…fine…" Watari replied quietly.

"Alright!?" Tatsumi glared, unhappy with the man's response.

"Yes! Yes! Fine!" Watari jumped, tightening his grip on the envelope from fear.

It was then that they noticed Tsuzuki walking down the hall. Tatsumi signaled Watari to act natural and then they walked up to him.

"Good evening, Mr. Tsuzuki…" Tatsumi greeted.

Tsuzuki gave a weak smile that almost seemed fake, "Oh, hello…"

Watari and Tatsumi eyed each other for a moment, and then looked back to Tsuzuki.

"So…umm…How are you feeling?" Watari questioned.

"Alright?" Tatsumi added.

Tsuzuki nodded, "I'm fine… How is Hisoka doing?"

"He'll be fine…He woke up a few moments ago…You can go in and see him, if you like…" Tatsumi answered.

"No, I…" Tsuzuki was cut off by Tatsumi placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Go in and see him…"

Tsuzuki didn't argue. How could he? Truth be told, he _did_ want to see him. He turned the knob and walked inside. Tatsumi shut the door behind him.

"That was smooth…" Watari commented.

"Do you _want_ me to take back that check?" He glared.

The scientist quickly shut up. Tatsumi began to walk away and he followed.

-------------------------

Tsuzuki saw his partner, eyes closed, sleeping on his bed covered loosely with a blanket. Hisoka felt his presence in the room but did not open his eyes. He did not want to face Tsuzuki after what had happened. What would he say if he asked "why"? Hisoka certainly wasn't ready or even prepared to say what he really wanted to.

"Umm…Hisoka? Are you awake?" Tsuzuki asked awkwardly.

Hisoka didn't reply. Maybe if he stayed quiet long enough, he'd leave… But he didn't. So, he attempted to get to sleep. He closed his eyes tighter, hoping that would help. The emotion emitting from Tsuzuki was too much to bare though. Sadness, Guilt. Worry. Concern. It all flooded into him. None of his happy emotions were present. He shifted sides once or twice before finally giving in. Tsuzuki wasn't going anywhere and he wasn't sleeping. Hisoka sat up.

"Yeah…I'm awake…" Hisoka sighed.

Tsuzuki was shocked a bit. He had been worried sick but now Hisoka was awake. He wanted to hug him, like he had before, but he knew Hisoka probably wouldn't like it.

"Umm…and…"Tsuzuki choked, "How are you feeling…?"

"I'm fine…I was just tired…That's all…" Hisoka replied.

Tsuzuki had taken a seat in the chair Tatsumi had been using earlier. He began to speak again and tried his best to keep his voice from cracking.

"You have any idea…why that happened to you…?" he asked carefully.

"Stress maybe…Just drop it…" Hisoka closed his eyes.

His eyes soon shot open when he felt Tsuzuki jump into his arms, half on the bed, half on the floor. He felt him shaking. Was he…crying?

"Tsu-Tsuzuki…!" Hisoka cautiously wrapped his arms around his weeping partner.

"It's all my fault…! You weren't well enough and I…I'm sorry!" Tsuzuki cried, holding onto his partner tighter, "I kept you up with worry and…"

Hisoka hushed him, calmly stroking the older man's hair, "Shhh…Calm yourself, Tsuzuki… Nothing's your fault…So quit blaming yourself. Stop this…You'll just make yourself sick…and I'm fine…Quit worrying, you fool…"

"But…" Tsuzuki managed between sobs.

Hisoka shook his head and gave a small smile, "I'm fine, Tsuzuki…Quit worrying…"

Tsuzuki's eyes widened for a second but then closed, "Thank you…Hisoka…"

They stayed like that for a few moments before Tsuzuki finally fell asleep. Again, Hisoka felt his partner's emotions. He frowned. Feeling Tsuzuki like that, it hurt. Could he have worried him this much? Confusion and guilt entered Hisoka's mind. But they weren't Tsuzuki's…They were his own. Hisoka thought about it and the reason he fainted was stress. Stress about his _own _emotions… So it was the stress that he wouldn't admit to him that made him fall unconscious. That, and the fact that he hadn't fully recovered yet. No question. He _needed_ to tell him…But not now…All he wanted to do now was sleep…

-------------------------

A few hours later, Hisoka awoke. He turned his head to view the clock. It read 6:00. Luckily, it was PM and not AM. He did _not_ want to be awake in the early hours of the morning again. He got up slowly, as to not wake his sleeping partner. However, he failed. Tsuzuki felt the movement and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes slightly.

Hisoka turned his head a bit, "Did I …wake you?"

Tsuzuki shook his head and then stood up.

"You should still be in bed…You're not well"

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka said his name in an almost annoyed way.

The older shinigami looked at him.

Hisoka folded his arms across his chest, "I told you before… I am fine! I have no intention of going back to bed for several hours… I'm _tired_ of sleeping…"

'_Although…I have to admit…It was fun sleeping with him…' _Hisoka blushed at the thought.

"…I don't need you babysitting me…" he growled.

"I'm not…I'm just worried…That's all" Tsuzuki said in a sad tone.

Great…Just great! He had just added to Tsuzuki's already depressed mood. Why did he say these things? Why was it so much easier to push people away? He didn't want to push him away though…

"Umm… Tsuzuki…" Hisoka called, not facing him.

Tsuzuki looked up, his expression changing slightly.

"Do you…want to do something tonight?" Hisoka asked shyly.

"Do something?" He gazed at him, a bit confused, "Like what?"

"I don't know…Anything…" he replied.

Tsuzuki looked to the ceiling, thinking with a naïve look on his face, "Hmm…Well I had nothing planned…"

Hisoka then faced him, "Would you like to go out…?"

"With you…?" Tsuzuki blinked.

"Yeah…"Hisoka nodded, "…with me…"

"You sure you're feeling up to it…?" He asked but only received a glare from Hisoka, "I-I mean… Sure…Why not?"

He could tell Hisoka was starting to get annoyed, having to keep reassuring his health. Still, he couldn't help but ask. He _was _worried. He did, however, refrain from doing so for a while. After all, it was rare that Hisoka ever wanted to go out, especially with him.

"Well…Let's go…" Hisoka said flatly as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

Tsuzuki didn't say a word; he just followed his emerald eyed friend out the door.

-------------------------

Watari had been in a room working, probably on something funded with his new found wealth (a/n: XD He wishes), and Tatsumi had been in a chair, sitting and reading a book. That's when Watari turned to the window and noticed two figures walking out. He stared closer and realized who they were.

"Hey! That's Tsuzuki and Hisoka! Where are those two going…?" He said with curiosity noticeable in his voice.

"…Leave it alone…" Tatsumi breathed calmly, turning a page in his book.

Watari turned to him, "But Tatsumi…You…"

Tatsumi stared at him. However, it was not the glare Watari expected. His face was full of seriousness and emotion, telling him not to go any further. He gazed at him for a moment before returning to his previous work.

-------------------------

Tsuzuki and Hisoka were walking down the street. Curious as to where they were going, Tsuzuki turned to his silent partner.

"Hey Hisoka…Where are we going?" the amethyst eyed shinigami wondered.

Hisoka placed a hand on his side and sighed, "Knowing you, you probably want to eat, am I right?"

Tsuzuki just laughed in reply and Hisoka knew his answer. After all, he hadn't eaten since that moment, when Hisoka had fainted. He wanted to ask him again but stopped himself. Tsuzuki did not want to receive another glare from Hisoka. Luckily, he was soon distracted by the happiness that they were going out to eat. Hisoka _did _say he was alright and he _was_ acting normally. So, Tsuzuki let the feeling fade. Hisoka was glad to be feeling his partner's happiness again. It hadn't been around for quite some time.

Dinner went by quickly, seeing as Tsuzuki hadn't ordered nearly as many sweets as before. Tsuzuki paid for the meal and then the two of them left. Hisoka was a little annoyed by the gesture. He knew Tsuzuki didn't have money to spend. He shook off the feeling though. Just then, Tsuzuki remembered something.

"Oh…!" He exclaimed, "Hisoka!"

Hisoka looked at him.

"I never gave you your wallet back!" Tsuzuki finished, searching through his pockets.

He found it and handed it back to Hisoka. The smaller man took it back slowly and examined it.

"I'm shocked…" Hisoka said, searching through the wallet.

"Why?" Tsuzuki blinked.

"…Everything's still here" He finished.

"Oh, that's so mean, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki whined, waving both of his arms frantically, "You know I'd never do that…!"

"Is that…what you really think…?" Hisoka halted from walking and Tsuzuki walked past him a bit.

He then stopped too when he noticed Hisoka wasn't following, "What…?"

"…" Hisoka paused and Tsuzuki turned to face him.

"Tsuzuki…how do you…feel about me?" Hisoka managed to ask him.

Hisoka's heartbeat was racing and his face, although unnoticeable in the dark, had turned a deep pink. But he knew…Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night he would tell Tsuzuki…About how he truly felt.

"How do I _feel_ about you…?" Tsuzuki's heart stopped.

He was scared. After all, the way Hisoka acted, you could never really tell he cared at all. He was always so cold to him. However, it wasn't always that way. In fact, recently, Hisoka had been very kind to him. But…how would he react if he knew how much he really cared…? Tsuzuki stepped back a pace.

"Yeah…" Hisoka replied quickly.

"Well…" He began hesitantly.

Hisoka moved closer.

"I…like you…You're a very good person and…I can't really sum up how I feel about you in words… Sometimes you can be very mean but…" Tsuzuki tried, but was cut off.

"Sorry…" Hisoka said quietly, "Sorry for all the pain I've caused you…"

"No! Wait! Hisoka! I didn't mean…" Tsuzuki waved his hands frantically, trying to get Hisoka to feel better.

Hisoka wasn't listening.

"I'm sorry! I'm just sorry!" Hisoka's hands and eyes tightened, "It's just so hard to tell you that I love you!"

Hisoka's eyes shot open and he stepped back a little, realizing what he'd just said.

'_Hi-Hisoka...loves me?'_ Tsuzuki thought to himself.

He was in shock, his face showed it. Hisoka didn't know what to make of his expression. Hisoka frowned and leaned against a nearby building.

"Yeah…I love you…I have…all this time. But I was cowardly…I never told you, even when we both might have been gone… I've never confessed anything like this to anyone…So…it's hard to say…I understand…you probably have no feelings for me… but…"

His speech was halted when he felt Tsuzuki place a hand under his chin.

"Now, how can you say that…? I thought you were an empath…" Tsuzuki smiled sweetly.

Hisoka just gave him a look that said, "I am, you idiot".

Tsuzuki just smiled again, "Then you would know how I truly felt about you… Hisoka…"

Hisoka's eyes shook with emotion. They looked clear and almost glossy. He could feel what he was about to say. Hisoka said his name once.

"Tsuzuki…"

"I love you, Hisoka…" Tsuzuki finally said.

There was so much emotion in each one of those words. Hisoka felt the warmness of Tsuzuki's love fill him all around. The confusion that once surrounded him, had faded. And ever so slowly, Hisoka wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki's neck. Tsuzuki pulled him even closer, until their faces were merely inches away from each other's. They gazed into each other's eyes briefly before they felt their lips press against one another's. Tsuzuki lightly grabbed his partner's face before deepening the kiss. Hisoka didn't want it to end. This emotion made him feel so good inside. He had felt it before this night but with them both there, it was all the stronger. Tsuzuki was the one to break it. Hisoka looked up at him, bringing his hands down to Tsuzuki's shoulders.

"It _is _getting late…We should probably go home…"Tsuzuki said, beginning to walk off.

Hisoka followed him and after a few seconds, grabbed his arm with both of his.

'_I…**am** home…'_ Hisoka quietly thought to himself.

Tsuzuki smiled at him for a moment, almost as if he'd heard his thought but then turned back facing front. He continued walking down the street with Hisoka, the person…..who gave him a place _and_ a reason to exist.

-------------------------

Watari was still hard at work on something that probably no one could understand except he, himself. Tatsumi was nearing the end of his book and looked calm as usual. Watari laid back in his chair, probably to take a short break. He ran a hand through his long hair and let out a tired sigh, closing his eyes. A few minutes later he opened them and gazed out the window. What he saw shocked him. He cleaned his glasses and ran over closer to the window to get a better look. Was it? It was. He saw Tsuzuki and Hisoka walking down the street, getting closer to the building with each step, and they were hand in hand.

"What the--- What's going on?" Watari blinked, both hands on the window as he watched, "Tsuzuki and Hisoka are…"

Tatsumi couldn't help but smirk. He did, however, hide it behind his book.

"So…finally, it has happened…" Tatsumi spoke.

Watari turned to the dark haired man quickly, "What? I don't understand…You told me the kid wanted _you _to help him…"

"Ah, yes he did…but Kurosaki needed to know that I couldn't do it for him…That he has to do it on his own…So… In a sense…I _did _help him…" Tatsumi flipped a page in his book.

Watari finally understood what he'd done, "You devil… You planned this, didn't you? And I thought _I _was the mischievous one…"

Tatsumi laughed slightly and stood up, shutting his book.

"Don't stay up too late, Mr.Watari. We have something to do… Do you remember?" Tatsumi asked.

Watari shook his head.

Tatsumi gave him a mischievous smirk, which he didn't do often, "Oh…I think you do…"

Watari gave a rare blush as Tatsumi left the room. He took no time to shut down his project and run out the door after him.

-------------------------

_Death works in mysterious ways. Especially when dealing with the shinigami. For some, death may tear each other apart. But for Tsuzuki and Hisoka, it's only brought them closer together. It's helped them discover their feelings for one another. Tsuzuki and Hisoka…A relationship where 'Till death do us part' has no meaning at all…_

Oh gawd! You don't know _how_ long that took me to finish. But yes, my current masterpiece is done! XDDD I think this is the best story I've ever written…I worked so hard on it so please review! I'd love to know what you think. Please don't be mean ;; I know I'm not that good of a write and a few things may be wrong but as I said, this is just for fun and the grammar doesn't have to be perfect. I know, its just a short story…I'll try to do a chapter fic next…well after I rewrite "Dead Souls, Living Hearts" That fic needs some major revision…

Oh! And many thanks to **Daisuke Captain Oblivious **for inspiring me to get into fan fiction again I haven't written in a long time and I normally don't but I think I'll start again…Thanks so much! Much luff!


End file.
